


Obsesión

by Athaeris



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaeris/pseuds/Athaeris
Summary: ¿Cual es el límite de la obsesión? ¿Qué es lo máximo que puedes hacer por el ser en el que te obsesionas? ¿Que puedes hacer para evitar que esten pendientes de ti?UA DxC, TxG y BxG
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama)
Kudos: 8





	Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> Total drama no me pertenece.
> 
> Estaré editando y subiendo mis viejos fanfics a esta plataforma.

—Ahí está —le susurró Courtney a Bridgette, mientras señalaba discretamente hacia un callejón, era inevitable distinguir, en este punto, su característico sombrero.

Era un día soleado, sin embargo, el sol no era capaz de calentarlas. La frustración se sentía como unas gotas heladas en la piel de las que no podían deshacerse.

—¿Q-qué ha-hace? —Bridgette tartamudeó. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre estaba ahí. Ella era incapaz de ignorarlo, no podía fingir que no había ninguna mirada siguiéndola, trataba, realmente lo hacía, pero el pensamiento la carcomía y no podía evitar expresarlo.

—No hace nada, sólo te mira —Courtney suspiró, ella desearía poder compartirle algo de su compostura a su amiga. Ambas pasaban por lo mismo, pero lo tomaban de diferente manera.

Courtney no podía permitirse lucir vulnerable. Ella consideraba que la mejor forma de lidiar con la situación era enfrentarlo con la frente en alto, después de todo, siempre supo que sus metas en la vida le traería estos contratiempos, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Mostrarse débil la convertiría en presa, y ella no es una presa, ella pretendía ser el depredador.

—Caminemos más rápido, me asusta —Bridgette arrugó su falda y frotó con su otra mano ese brazo, tenía la intención de entrar en calor de alguna forma.

—Sí, es escalofriante —Courtney estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Ambas aumentaron la velocidad con la que se dirigían al colegio, vestidas con los típicos uniformes que la escuela privada siempre (o casi siempre) pide. Sentían miedo, y no era un temor injustificado, nadie debería culparlas de sentirse de esa forma por los dos chicos que desde cierta distancia las seguían.

Al salir del colegio, ahí estaban. Mientras ellas iban a sus casas, ellos caminaban al mismo ritmo una cuadra antes. Al salir de sus casas, al salir del colegio, al ir una fiesta, al ir a un paseo, al salir con sus novios ¡ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTABAN AHÍ!

* * *

_"Tonta clase, tonto profesor, tonta escuela"_ Decía para sus adentros una joven pálida de mechones teñidos de azul eléctrico ¿Por qué tengo que venir a este infierno? _"¿Acaso creen que presto atención?"_ Cada día en esas cuatro paredes era una tortura.

—Bien, ahora copien lo que hay en la pizarra —Ordenó el maestro mientras se sentaba.

 _"Genial, ¿No les basta con obligarme a escuchar una aburrida clase de geografía? ¿¡TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE COPIAR LA CLASE!?"_ Gritaba enfurecida dentro de sí, tal fue su indignación que rompió el único lapicero que tenía para escribir Estupendo Dio un profundo suspiro.

—Toma el mío —Un muchacho sentado detrás de la joven le dio el suyo, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser arrebatadora.

—¿Con qué vas a escribir tú? —Gwen respondió el gesto a medias, era lo máximo que podía forzarse a hacer.

—De eso no te preocupes —Mantuvo su sonrisa sin titubear, y esto la transformó en una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Estás seguro? —Realmente no quería aceptarlo, no quería crear una conexión, ella sentía que mientras más desconectada esté, la situación eventualmente terminaría.

—Sí —Él mantuvo su sonrisa. Los nervios de Gwen solo aumentaban, solo quería alejarse de esa mueca aterradora, maldijo el momento en el que se desquitó con su lapicero.

—Gracias, supongo —Gwen dijo esto último con un ligero hilo de voz casi imperceptible, pero que Trent escuchó. No quería ser grosera con él tampoco, realmente quería negar cualquier tipo de conexión con él y eso implicaba la conexión negativa.

Trent usó su sonrisa para obtener un par de lapiceros de sus "amigas" Katie y Sadie, para ellas su sonrisa era encantadora.

* * *

—¿Crees que estén ahí? —Courtney susurró a Bridgette mientras fingía arreglar su mochila.

—Espero que no —Bridgette ya había caído en varios ataques nerviosos, y Courtney no quería que le pasara de nuevo, su situación ya era complicada de por sí, no necesitaban agregarle más condimentos.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía —Volvió a intentar poner la opción sobre la mesa, y es que Courtney no entendía por qué no hacían lo que se supone que debían hacer, seguramente en la estación policial les podrían brindar seguridad o al menos consejos que podían aplicar, pero Bridgette siempre se negó a esto.

—¡NO! —Bridgette gritó tan fuerte que todos en el pasadizo voltearon a ver que sucedía. Su pecho subía y bajaba por las respiraciones tan fuertes que daba, trató de tomar bocanadas de aire más grandes para recuperarse.

—Cálmate —Courtney habló en voz baja, sintiéndose culpable por volver a tocar el tema que aparentemente a su amiga le tocaba una fibra sensible —¡HEY! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! —Les lanzó una mirada de muerte a los chismosos que se quedaron alrededor para descubrir lo que sucedía, poco a poco la multitud se dispersó, una vez expuestos no era tan confortable quedarse.

—¡Espérenme! —La gótica de la que se había hablado anteriormente apareció y se acercó a ellas.

—Casi nos íbamos sin ti —Informó Bridgette mientras notaba por un segundo el terror en el rostro de Gwen, seguido por un gesto desesperado tratando de ocultar lo anterior —¿Te volvió a hablar?

—Sí —Gwen se tapó la cara con una mano, en señal de frustración.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Courtney estaba preocupada.

—Nada relevante, no fue tan… —Se detuvo porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que pensaba de él.

—Tan… —Courtney con las manos le decía que continúe.

—…Tan raro —Gwen tembló ligeramente al decir la última palabra, era la única palabra que se le ocurrió para describirlo.

—¿Raro? Vamos, creo que esa no es la palabra. Te dejó rosas marchitas en tu casillero, en tu cumpleaños te "regaló" una de tus lagartijas muerta que hace meses habías enterrado, se tatuó tu nombre en el pecho, casi mata a golpes a un chico que se burló de ti, siempre está detrás de ti, siempre tiene lo que necesitas, y… —Courtney fue interrumpida.

—Creo que ya entendió el punto ¿No crees? —Bridgette no quería que Gwen recordara otra vez lo de la lagartija, ella misma no lo quiere recordar, porque tuvieron que volver a enterrarla sin ayuda de Gwen.

—Claro que sí, lo siento —se disculpó brevemente —¿nos vamos?

—Sí —dijeron Bridgette y Gwen al unísono.

Las tres se iban juntas por la cercanía de sus casas (con algunas excepciones, como cuando la madre de Gwen la llevaba a la escuela si ella se quedaba dormida). Había apenas una diferencia de una cuadra entre una casa y la otra. Las tres sabían perfectamente que tres chicos en diferentes direcciones las estaban vigilando, pero, como siempre, tenían que fingir que no tenían idea.

* * *

—¿Gwen? —Bridgette contestó su celular, poco antes estaba haciendo su tarea.

—¿Quieres ir a una triple cita?

_"¿Gwen pidiendo salir en una cita? Esperemos que no sea el apocalipsis"_

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Gwen? —Intentó bromear un poco.

—Por favor, Cody ya empieza a sospechar la razón del porqué es mi novio. Si terminamos, sabes lo que pasará. ¡Y NO QUIERO IR SOLA! —La voz de Gwen sonaba agrietada, era obvio que le había costado mucho juntar las fuerzas para hacer este pedido, por lo que no quiso pincharla más.

—Lo entiendo, llamaré a Courtney —Prefirió ahorrarle la molestia a Gwen.

—Gracias, es hoy a las 7:00PM —Dijo rápidamente, anticipando la reacción que vendría.

—Espera ¿HOY? —Muy tarde Gwen ya había colgado, y Bridgette sabía que tenía que apresurarse con sus deberes.

Bridgette miró el reloj de la pared _5:30 PM_ ¿Cómo convencería a Courtney de ir?

—¿Qué pasa, Bridg? —Courtney contestó el teléfono al primer timbre ¿cómo podía estar siempre tan al pendiente de todo?

—¿Quieres ir a una triple cita? —Bridgette se mordió los labios por el nerviosismo.

—¿Triple cita? —Se notaba la incredulidad en su voz, no solían tener citas, sobre todo porque sus parejas eran solo una pantalla.

—Sí

—¿Convenciste a Gwen? —Sin la aprobación de la gótica (lo que solía ser complicado) todavía no había necesidad de cambiar su agenda para que concuerde con la mencionada cita.

—Eso no es problema, verás, Cody comienza a sospechar y… —Fue interrumpida.

—Ya entendí —Courtney se demoró mucho menos tiempo en descifrar lo sucedido que Bridgette — Está bien.

—Hoy a las 7:00PM —Bridgette habló rápidamente, totalmente preparada para colgar en el instante preciso que el mensaje quedara claro, no iba a quedarse a presencial la reacción de la amante del orden y los planes programados.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Tarde, solo le quedaba escuchar el sonido que indicaba que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Cada una con su correspondiente novio se sentían plenamente seguras. O al menos trataban de sentir que lo estaban, aunque quizás era solo paja mental. Gwen con Cody, Courtney con Justin, Bridgette con Alejandro. Ninguna amaba a los chicos con los que estaban. Pero así se sentían a salvo.

* * *

La película acabó. Alejandro llevó a Bridgette a su casa, quedar bien con los padres de ella era de sumo interés para él. Obviamente, Cody también acompañó a Gwen a su residencia, mientras más tiempo pasen juntos era mejor para él, tenía la esperanza de cambiar la mueca de cansancio de ella en algún momento. En cambio Justin…

—¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ SOLA?! —Sí, Courtney estaba incrédula e histérica, quizás más histérica que cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a una fiesta —Fiesta en la que posiblemente consiga un contrato de modelaje, pero esto no lo mencionó.

—¡¿ME DEJAS PARA IR A UNA FIESTA?! —Pantalla o no, Courtney no estaba dispuesta a tolerar este desplante, iba a tener que pensar en un plan "B".

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto! —Justin revisó en su bolsillo —Toma —En su pequeña mente creía realmente que estaba siendo responsable.

—¿15 dólares?

—Para que tomes un taxi, me tengo que ir— Justin se alejaba rápidamente.

—¡¿SABES ALGO?! ¡TERMINAMOS! —Justin lo oyó, pero decidió que lo arreglaría mañana, Courtney solía enojarse, así que no pensó que sería definitivo.

Palabras equivocadas. Lugar equivocado. Persona que lo dice equivocada. Persona detrás de un arbusto escuchando equivocada.

No pasaba ni un solo auto. Mucho menos un taxi.

 _"Toma 15 dólares para un taxi ¿qué se habrá creído ese cretino?"_ Refunfuñaba en su mente.

Calle vacía. Cualquier cosa le puede pasar a una señorita de 16 años.

Y pasó…

—¿Necesitas compañía? —Un joven alto de corte mohicano teñido de verde y ojos azules le preguntó.

—No, gracias —Courtney trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque era imposible. Era él. Era la persona que no dejaba de acosarla día y noche. ¿Quién no se pondría nerviosa frente a un encuentro de este tipo? Ella había repasado varias veces en su mente lo que haría en este momento, pero no consiguió actuar de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

Bridgette se bajó del vehículo de su novio.

—Gracias por acercarme a mi hogar —agradeció Bridgette.

—No hay de qué, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tenerte de novia —Alejandro la atrajo con una de sus manos —me tengo que ir rápidamente, pero me gustaría dejarte en las manos de tu padre, solo para estar seguros.

—Oh, está bien —Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, tocaron el timbre y salió su padre. Él estaba encantado que su hija saliera con el presidente de la clase, y estaba más satisfecho al ver lo educado que era. Era uno de los prospectos que consideraba ideal para su adorada hija única.

Él se fue. Ella entró por la puerta a su hogar. Uno nunca sabe que hay detrás de una puerta (A menos que tengas visión de rayos X, pero aquí nadie tiene superpoderes ¿no?).

—Hija, llegas justo para cenar —Sonrió el padre —Creí que te demorarías más, vístete y siéntate en la mesa, va a venir la familia de un futuro accionista, necesito que vean la mejor imagen de la familia, fue realmente de improviso, así que estaba preocupado de que no llegaras, menos mal ese muchachito te trajo temprano —Bridgette suspiró —, él me agrada mucho.

* * *

—Cuídate, Gwen —Cody se quedó parado al lado de la entrada, tratando de pensar en una excusa para quedarse más tiempo con ella.

—Ehh… Creo que ya te puedes ir —Gwen realmente se estaba esforzando en no ser grosera, pero su paciencia estaba a punto de colapsar.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón, hasta mañana —Cody se fue a paso lento, todavía pensando en algo que pudiera mantenerlo más tiempo ahí.

Qué raro es ese chico Pensaba Gwen mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Cruzó el gran patio que había entre la entrada y la puerta principal. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la cerradura estaba forzada.

—Te esperaba —Sentado en el sillón estaba él…

_Continuará..._


End file.
